Kiss it better
by Scared-Like-Me
Summary: Sam's new friend Mercedes fell and got a boo-boo, so he has to help his Auntie Gina patch her up. Kiddy!Samcedes. AU.


I feel like I'm just spamming you all with my scribbles now...I have problems when it comes to Kiddy!Samcedes, guys, I can't help it. *sigh*

Previously posted on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>Sam waited until his Auntie Gina has shuffled back upstairs before sneaking over the window again. He pushed up onto his tippy-toes and peered across the street at the play park, which was empty apart from a couple of older kids lounging on a bench, and a little girl sitting on one of the swings, her feet dangling above the ground.<p>

She looked lonely, Sam thought, and he was kind of lonely too. He'd been staying at his Auntie Gina's for nearly a whole week now, and he hadn't been able to play with anyone his age, and as much fun as his movies were, it just wasn't the same when his best friend Tommy wasn't watching them with him.

Sam stared at her as she kicked her feet aimlessly, and wondered if he went over to play with her, maybe she wouldn't look so sad anymore.

With that in mind he raced up the stairs and knocked on Auntie Gina's bedroom door. She pulled it open and stared down at him, "What's wrong Sam?" She asked, her brown hair falling into her glasses.

"Can I go play in the park?" He asked. "I'll be real careful and I won't talk to strange people, and I'll put my jacket on and everything!" Her lips quirked into a smile and she nodded.

"Go grab your coat and I'll help you put it on, hon." Sam grinned and bounded away, overly excited.

When he was bundled up nice and warmly Auntie Gina waved him off, watching his as he crossed the road. He waved back at her, and she called a last "Be careful!" After him before shutting the front door.

He wandered about the park for a little while, suddenly nervous about approaching the girl. He peeked over at her every few seconds, and when she hung her head and started staring at her shoes he decided that he _had_ to go play with her.

Sam approached her slowly, and when he was close enough he said "Hi! My name's Sam!" The little girl looked up at him, her nose crinkling.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"What your name?" He asked, determined.

"Mercedes Jones." She told him, smiling a little now.

"That's a pretty name," Sam told her. "I've never met someone with the name Mercedes before. Can I call you Mercy, instead? It's easier." He rambled, blinking down at her.

"Um, I guess." She said, staring at him as though he was the strangest person she'd ever met.

"Can I swing with you?" He asked, point at the open swing beside her. She bit her lower lip, and looked away mumbling to herself.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't swing...my feet can't touch the ground, so I can't push myself properly." She said, still not looking at him.

Sam brightened, "I can push you!" He exclaimed, bouncing on his heels.

Mercedes grinned, and nodded, "Would you? Please?" She asked, her eyes sparkling and her grin infectious.

Sam stood behind the swing and grabbed the seat, like he'd seen his daddy do, and pushed forward. Mercedes squealed with glee and her fingers tightened around the chains. He stood back and waited for her to swing back towards him. Laughter bubbled out of her mouth as Sam continued to push her.

When she was swinging just fine by herself Sam climbed onto the swing beside her and kicked off from the ground. "I bet I can swing higher than you!" Sam exclaimed the wind blowing through his hair.

"Nu-uh!" Mercedes shouted.

Sam pumped his legs faster and soon was just as high as Mercedes the ground falling away beneath him Mercedes blurring as they swung side by side.

Eventually they stopped swinging, just grinning at each other. "I was higher." Mercedes told him, matter-of-factly.

"No, I was!" He argued.

"Weren't!" Mercedes said. "_And_ I bet you can't catch me!" She giggled jumping off the swing and running away from him.

"Not fair!" He whined, sliding off his own swing and rushing after her. He chased her through the monkey bars, and around the sandpit, and down the slide, and onto the green, and Mercedes just laughed the whole time, throwing him glances over her shoulder.

During one of those glances she tripped, and went sprawling to the ground. Sam heard a muffled cry, and he rushed to her side, kneeling beside her. He touched her shoulder warily, and murmured, "Mercy?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and Sam heart hurt in his chest. "Mercy?" He asked again. A few tears fell down her rounded cheeks as she pointed at her knees, where her jeans had been torn through, and were grass and blood stained.

Sam held back a gasp, and stood, offering his hand to her, and pulling her to her feet when Mercedes took it. "I'll take you to my Auntie Gina's. She'll make it all better." Sam promised, as they walked to the edge of the footpath.

Sam looked both ways before crossing the road, his heart panging with every whimper or 'Ow' that escaped Mercedes' mouth. They stumbled into Auntie Gina's house and Sam called out for her.

Auntie Gina came rushing down the stairs, her eyes widened with panic, sweeping over the two children in her hallway. "Mercy's hurt. She cut her knees."

Auntie Gina sighed, her hands fluttering over her chest, and ushered them both into the kitchen, picking Mercedes up and sitting her on the kitchen table. Sam grabbed her hand and stared up at her solemnly while Auntie Gina rummaged in the cupboards for the first aid kit.

When she shuffled back over to them, Sam watched as Auntie Gina wiped the cuts, cleaning them out, and hating the little gasps of pain Mercedes gave. He squeezed her hand tightly and she squeezed right back, looking down at him with a pained smile.

Sam hated that she was in pain. It wasn't fair that she got hurt. Mercedes was the nicest person ever, and he had tons of fun playing with her, and it sucked that she looked so sad. Sam wanted her to stop hurting, and to stop crying, because it made his heart hurt.

He had a sudden thought and grabbed Auntie Gina's shirt sleeve and tugged on it. "Can I put her plasters on?" Sam asked, hoping she'd say yes, because Sam knew how to make everything better.

Auntie Gina nodded slowly, and handed over the packet of plasters. Sam picked out two- one with Ariel on it, the other with Woody. He studied Mercedes' cuts closely before placing the plasters over her cuts with precision, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, gently smoothing them across her skin. Then he leaned down and kissed each of her sore knees softly.

"There!" He exclaimed. "All better!" And he grinned up at Mercedes hopefully, and she smiled back down at him, the tears finally gone from her eyes.

Sam felt all giddy. He _knew_ it would work, because his mummy always kissed his boo-boos better, and it always made everything feel better. He had done the same thing for Mercedes- he'd stopped her feeling sad and sore, and he'd helped put that pretty smile back on her face, and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He took her hand again, and half turned to his Auntie Gina, "Can we watch a movie? Please?"

She smiled softly at them, and nodded, "I'll call your mum, Mercedes, okay?" Sam briefly wondered how she knew Mercedes' home number, but then again adults knew just about _everything_, so he guessed it made sense that Auntie Gina would know it, and left it at that.

He helped Mercedes down from the table, not letting go of her hand, and dragged her into the sitting room. "What movie do you wanna watch?" He asked her, gesturing to the small pile of movies he'd brought with him for his stay in Ohio.

"You can pick." Mercedes told him, smiling shyly, the action causing her nose to scrunch up. Sam thought she looked cute like that.

"Okay," Sam said, "Do you like Aladdin?" He asked. It was one of his favourite movies _ever_, and he really hoped Mercedes liked it too.

"Um, I've never seen it before." Mercedes admitted, looking away from him, a blush staining her cheeks.

"You'll love it." Sam reassured her, gesturing for her to sit on the sofa, before putting the video into the VCR.

He clambered up beside her and turned to the TV excitedly, and Mercedes grinned over at him, her smile infectious.

A few minutes into the movie Auntie Gina peeked into the sitting room. "Guys, Maria said Mercedes can stay until dinner time, and then I'll take her home. Is that okay, Mercedes?" Mercedes nodded, and Auntie Gina continued, "I'll grab you guys a snack." And she disappeared again.

Sam stayed entirely focused on the movie until just after the magic carpet ride, when he felt a weight settle on his legs. He looked down, confused, and saw Mercedes head resting on his thighs, her breathing evening out.

"Thank you for patching me up, Sammy." Mercedes mumbled, "My boo-boos don't hurt so much anymore." Sam grinned goofily.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Mercy." He told her, but she'd already fallen asleep, her knees curling up into her chest, and a small smile on her face.

"Night, Mercy." He whispered, shifting carefully so he didn't wake her, and turning back to Aladdin, his hand tangling into one of Mercedes'.

When Gina Evans walked into the sitting room with a tray of toast soldiers and orange juice a little while later she was forced to a standstill by the sight of her nephew and little Mercedes Jones. A soft smile curved her lips and she set the tray on the coffee table, and bustling out of the room to grab a spare blanket.

She tucked the blanket around the sleeping kids, and slipped a few sofa cushions under their heads, Mercedes stirring slightly when Gina moved away, before snuggling closer to Sam.

Gina had always had a fondness for photography, and she hadn't wasted any time documenting Sam's visit, so she tiptoed up to her room, and grabbed her camera so that she could capture this moment.

_He'll kill me for this when he's older, _she thought, giggling to herself as she snapped the two of them curled up together, hands entwined on top of their blanket, one of Mercedes' shoed feet hanging off the edge of the sofa.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p>

Love and hugs,

Coral.


End file.
